


Caretaker!Germany x AB!Reader-Patience

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Gen, Infantilism, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another story and I apologize this one is shorter than my last ones</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caretaker!Germany x AB!Reader-Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Another story and I apologize this one is shorter than my last ones

You were playing in the living room while Germany was in the kitchen preparing a sweet treat for the both of you to enjoy. Knowing that you can be a bit mischievous in your Little headspace and unfortunately patience isn't in your vocabulary especially when it comes to sweets. So while hugging the plush (animal) the German Nation gave you after you told him you were into Infantilism which for him it was indeed surprising but he didn't mind looking after you from time to time that he turned a spare room into a nursery for you to have whenever you visit him  
  
After the cake was baked Germany then proceeds to decorate it nice and simple that you begin to smell it and then you realized that it was chocolate that you walked into the kitchen  
  
"Vati are you making a chocolate cake?" you asked as you were standing in the doorway   
  
"Yes but you must wait until for I am making us some lunch" replied Germany as he puts it on the dining room table   
  
This made you feel a bit mad that you even crossed your arms while giving the muscular man a small pout which made him chuckle softly that he approached you and even patted your head  
  
"Now if you're good I will give you a big piece ok?"  
  
"Yes Vati"  
  
"Good now go play while I make us lunch" said Germany as he goes into the kitchen to prepare lunch while you however instead of playing you decided to sneak into the dining room to get a good bite of the cake so carefully you see how nice it looks that you try to sneak a bite out of it but you got pulled in the shirt by Aster which you decided to play with him but your thoughts were still about the cake  
  
After a while Germany begins to put the plates of food, cups with drinks that he came to see you   
  
"Well I see someone was able to maintain his/her patience long enough that it's time for lunch" said Germany as he picks you up and sits you down while giving you a plate with food for you which you began to eat while the German Nation eats his food as well as the Dogs who are enjoying themselves  
  
Finally after that delicious meal it was time for dessert that Germany cuts the cake in several slices one for you and one for him while the rest he puts it away for later that you finally got to enjoy his baked good when the sweet taste went into your mouth  
  
"This is so good" said (your name)  
  
"See I hope you learn that patience can be rewarding" replied Germany as he eats his slice   
  
"Yes Vati and it was really sweet"  
  
Germany softly smiles at you while cleaning the crumbs off your face that you wiggled a bit. Soon it was time for you to go home and waved goodbye to the German Nation while thinking how not only you had a fun day but you got to enjoy a sweet treat while learning a valuable lesson in patience 


End file.
